Nadia Al Hanaki
Although she's little to you other than a voice at the other end of the comms link, Nadia seems reliable, passionate and pragmatic. She seems to be in a relationship with Lem. If your two settlements weren't at war, you'd imagine you could have been friends. Character History Before the outbreak, Nadia was an air traffic controller. In the early days of the apocalypse, a pilot went grey in mid-air and she was unable to prevent a collision with another plane, something that she has been unable to forgive herself for. Nadia enjoys the beach and once won a competition for building sand castles. While trying to find a safe place to survive the apocalypse, her van broke down and she became surrounded, unable to do anything except hide in the back and wait for the inevitable. Lem saved her life by luring the zombies away and then taking her to New Canton. After finding out about her skills, Lem talked her into being the Comms Operator for the New Canton runners. She proved adept at this due to her previous experience, able to run at least three missions simultaneously. It is said that she has only lost three runners since arriving at New Canton. Season Two Five and Nadia get off to a rough start. Because Five used Lem's headset to trick Nadia and the rest of New Canton into thinking Lem was still alive, Nadia is less than happy about working with Abel. During her first mission guiding Five, she directs you into enemy territory in the hopes that you'll get killed. Sam rescues you at the last minute, and New Canton puts Nadia under house arrest. Five later returns to Lem's house to retrieve Lem's final words for Nadia. After Nadia hears Lem's message, she cries and ostensibly makes up with Five. Season Three Nadia accompanies Runner 5 on a three-day trip to an arboreal research center that has gone dark on Rofflenet. She and 5 test out the automated operator program, with near-disastrous results. When Nadia and 5 arrive at the network of treehouses, they find it empty, aside from some moldy half-eaten sandwiches, some booby traps, and a zombified lynx. Nadia's wrist gets caught in a snare while escaping the lynx, but Runner 5 manages to distract and kill the lynx before it can eat Nadia. As they recover from the chase, Veronica McShell walks up and chastises them for killing the lynx.. and her father. Because Vince is dead and Veronica's research requires two people, Nadia stays to help Veronica study the zombie-calming blue flowers. In exchange, Veronica helps Abel and New Canton develop a zombie repellent spray. Nadia returns as radio operator from the treetop base in "Sowing Season." After everyone in New Canton becomes mind controlled, Nadia guides Runner 5 through the dungeons under the castle. She has to seal herself inside the control room to protect herself from the people sent to help her guard the blue flowers, who have also succumbed to Moonchild's mind control. Because Nadia had been away from New Canton for so long, she didn't drink the tainted water supply and thus was not mind controlled. Season Four By season 4, Nadia has become close friends with Veronica and spends a significant amount of time assisting her. The two work on the S-type zombies while trying to find a cure for the zombie virus. Nadia also keeps in touch with Phil Cheeseman; the two of them enthuse about sound systems. Later, Nadia helps Runner 5 reach General Bakari to deliver Janine's message. She sacrifices herself to aid Runner 5, and The Minister's soldiers shoot her out of the tree she's perched in. Nadia survives, but according to Dr. Myers, she'll never walk again. Despite being badly injured, Nadia still gets on comms to comfort and instruct Veronica during the season 4 finale. Season Five Nadia works with Veronica in Sigrid's Abel. Although Nadia is in a wheelchair and apparently requires Veronica's help to propel the chair, Nadia still appears to be helping with research. She seems worried about Veronica, mentioning that Veronica used to laugh more and fussing about Veronica's safety. Nadia: You know we have a strict agreement about what age you have to be before you can pick up samples from zombies with bubonic plague!!! Veronica: *sighing* I remember. Nadia: And what’s the agreement? Veronica: Not until I am never. Nadia: That’s right. It is later revealed that Owen and Nadia are dating. He apparently pushes her wheelchair so she can go on the long walks Veronica states Nadia loves so much. Nadia mentions this when Owen is killed for trying to reason with Ian.Category:People Category:New Canton Category:Radio Operator